1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to a complex electrical connector having improve insulative housing for improving the rigidity thereof and further an additional mounting bracket for securing to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,887 issued on May 24, 2011 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a first connector and a second connector mating with each other. The first connector includes a longitudinal base and a plurality of contacts retained in the base. The base defines a mating tongue and a mating frame arranged side by side along the longitudinal direction, and a mating cavity is surrounded by the mating frame. The plurality of contacts are divided into a first contact set exposed upon a mating face of the mating tongue and a second contact set projecting into the mating cavity. The first connector has two connector interfaces arranged side by side which provides a complex connector benefit for miniaturization. However, the mating tongue is spaced from the mating frame with a gap provided therebetween, and the longitudinal base will be easily snapped in a portion corresponding to the gap. Moreover, the first contact set is arranged upon a single mating tongue, which is not benefit for excellent high-frequency characteristics.
Therefore, a new design is required.